habiticafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Feature Tracker
HabitRPG has several feature trackers where players can make suggestions, discuss and vote on implementation details, read about upcoming and in-progress features, including Kickstarter promises, and even contribute efforts to make HabitRPG better. These feature trackers reside on Trello.com, a free project management service. Signing Up In order to comment, suggest, or vote, you will need to create a Trello account which is separate from your HabitRPG account. Clicking the "Sign Up" button takes you to the registration page where you supply your name, email address, and a password. You can change these later by clicking your name in the top right corner, then clicking "Profile". HabitRPG (Features) The primary board covers the website itself and its various features. READ FIRST Column The leftmost column contains vital instructions on how to use the Main Trello board, and the table of contents only for features of the game itself. * Quest authors should use the HabitRPG Quests Trello. * Wiki authors should use the HabitRPG Wiki Trello. * Pixel artists should use the HabitRPG Pixel Art Trello. * Mobile device developers should use the HabitRPG Mobile Trello. The first several columns on the features Trello board track the current idea cards in categories that show where they are in the development cycle. As you can see, many users have shared many ideas. The HabitRPG team takes the number of votes an idea has into consideration, as well as issues like feasibility and how well the feature would fit into the HabitRPG system overall. Planned Features If you want to see what is being worked on or what's coming soon, scroll to the right and look under the columns there: Accepted; Planning Stage; Next Up; Doing; New/Icebox; and Export, Integration & APIs. Finding Cards Search is limited, but Filters will help narrow down a word in the card titles. Click the "< Show Sidebar" link in the top right hand corner. The sidebar will open on the right side of the screen. "Filter Cards" is the first option under Menu. As you type a term in the box, the cards will automatically be filtered. You'll also see a green "Filtering is on" indicator with an "X" next to it. Clicking the "X" clears the filter and leaves the sidebar open. In the sidebar, you can also see the recent activity on cards. Suggesting and Commenting on New Ideas To suggest or comment on a new idea or feature, search for relevant terms to find the appropriate category card. Use the table of contents or filters to help you. There's a card for almost every HabitRPG feature, and the developers will get to your comments much more quickly if you post them on a relevant or even tangentially related card. Voting To vote for an idea, click the "Vote" button on the right side of the card. If you have voted for a feature or suggestion, a green check mark will appear in the Vote button. To remove your vote, click the button again and the check mark will be removed. Tips for Using/Navigating the Trello Board As amazing as Trello is in effectively organizing group tasks and projects, navigating through the Trello boards might be difficult for people that are new to the concept. Here are some basic tips for navigating and making sure that you are experiencing everything the Trello board has to offer: Filter On/Off Trello's filtering can be a bit troublesome, and it's possible that you're seeing only some of the many available cards. If your view of it has very few pure-white cards, then you might have the filter on. To check if you have the filter on, look to see if a text box with a Funnel Symbol reading "Filtering is on" is located near the top of the page. If you see this text box then click on the "X" next to "Filtering is on" to be able to enjoy everything the HabitRPG Trello Board has to offer. Scrolling Sometimes there can be many columns of cards that are on the same page and in some cases your browser window might not be able to fit them all into one view. Trello solves this by use of a sliding scroll bar near the bottom of the page. However, the scroll bar is shaded to mostly disappear into the background, so it's not obvious for most people to see. To be able to view card columns that might be in a different part of the page, just simply slide the scroll bar to the side of the page you want to view. Reading Comments on Cards Click on each card to read the information and comments. Remember that recent comments are at the top. For cards with a lot of comments, it's probably not worth scrolling all the way to the bottom, because older suggestions are likely to have been done. Boards Once you have visited the other HabitRPG Trello boards listed below, you can quickly access them again from the "Boards" button in the top left corner. Starring a board will make it a favorite, so you can navigate between boards easily. HabitRPG Pixel Art The board is the central location where Artisans go to contribute and discuss the imagery of HabitRPG. Habit RPG Quests : Main Article: HabitRPG Quests Trello The Quests trello board is where writers can submit quest text and get feedback. HabitRPG Mobile The board covers the mobile apps, including the iOS and Android apps, as well as efforts toward Windows Phone and Blackberry apps. HabitRPG Wiki The board addresses all the documentation on this wiki itself. For wiki improvements, you can . Category:Help Category:Contributing Category:Content Category:Advanced Category:Websites Category:HabitRPG Trello Boards